cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta - The Dark Evolution MDoAP
Sparta - DE Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pact As the great farmer in the southern half of Planet Bob once said... "telum of incendia sursum vestri puga pyga." Given this statement has no effect on this treaty whatsoever, Sparta and The Dark Evolution have decided to solidify their relations through the signing of this mutual defense and optional aggression pact. Peace 'n 'at... Both alliances are independent entities. Neither alliance will spy on the other, attack the other or sleep with the other's wife. If any nation of either signing alliance spies, attacks or sleeps with the other's wife, that nation must make peace, pay for all the damages and, in some cases, apologize for sleeping with the other's wife. If the attacking nation does not respond within a reasonable amount of time, they will be declared a rogue and dealt with accordingly. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours! If either signatory is attacked by a foreign alliance, the other must come to their defence; that is unless the bandwagon clause is in effect. The bandwagon clause: If either signatory is put in a defensive war to defend another treaty partner, the other signatory has the option to join the fight, but is not obligated to. Wanna roll wit' me? Before any aggressive attack on another alliance, the attacking signatory is encouraged to ask the other signatory for assistance in the attack. Should the other signatory opt to not join in the attack, then the mutual defence clause of this document will be suspended for the duration of the conflict. Who you givin' that wad-o-cash to? Both alliances signing this pact know and agree that no aid, militarily, financially or any other form, shall be given to alliances or nations, in military conflict with either signatory alliance. Hey guess what he said about you! Both signatories agree to share any and all information which they deem to be of great importance to the other party. This shall include treaty notifications when said treaties include military obligations. Neither signatory may spy on the other signatory, try to obtain information from the nations of the other signatory nor attempt to access areas of the others signatory’s forum that they would normally not have access to (Or, to put it simply, no spying in any way, shape or form). If either signatory finds out the other has a mole or a leak in security, they must inform the other signatory immediately through private channels. Can we change this? Either signatory can request a change in the treaty; both signatories must agree to the requested change before it can take effect. It's not you... It's me... If either signatory wants to break-up with the other, they must tell the other 72-hours before they pack their bags. After this 72-hour period, they must wait one week before vandalizing the other signatory’s property. Signed for Sparta: Kings- Tulak Hord Darklink Ephors of Foreign Affairs- Supreme Lord George the Great Signed for The Dark Evolution: Coolgreen44 - Emperor Fort Pitt - Imperial Officer of Everything Cooler then Coolgreen44/Imperial Advisor Category:TreatiesCategory:Treaties of Sparta